Yo, yo mismo y el tiempo
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Era casi imposible que un día no me viese en el espejo. Amaba la forma en la que mis brazos eran más y más grandes. Apenas y resistía la tensión sexual que se fue creando entre el espejo y yo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león. CatoxCato.


**_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sale de aquí me pertenece, excepto el narcisismo de Cato (y de eso no estoy completamente segura). Todo lo demás es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._**

 ** _Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro El diente de león._**

 _Personaje del mes: Cato Garcia._

 _Pairing: Cato x Cato = Cato._

 _El título está inspirado en la canción de Demi Lovato "Me, myself and time", que no tiene nada que ver pero me gusta Demi xD._

 _Gracias a Elenear por ser mi beta :)._

 **.**

 **Yo, yo mismo y el tiempo**

 **.**

Hay muchas cosas, de las que a lo largo de mi vida, no he logrado acostumbrarme ni mucho menos sentirme orgulloso. Una de ellas es haber mojado la cama hasta los ocho años. Mi casa estaba embrujada, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Otra ocasión es, y de aquí sacaré un consejo muy importante, haber salido con Kassile Gleeson. Alta, cabello rubio, probablemente usaba doble sujetador porque no habría forma que uno solo hubiera podido con todo el trabajo (si sabes a lo que me refiero), popular. Lo que todo un hombre desea. Con todos esos atributos cualquiera pensaría que Kassile tendría una fila de pretendientes detrás suyo. Y si lo pensaste así, acertaste. Pero como todo simple mortal condenado a una vida llena de sufrimiento, Kassile tenía un defecto. Y sé qué dirán: _Cato, no juzgues si no quieres ser juzgado._ Lo entiendo, de hecho se me reconoce como alguien bastante tolerante. Aunque ese no es el punto. Kassile era la mujer perfecta… excepto por el detalle de que no parecía una. Y estaba loca, pero esa es harina de otra panadería, como diría el panadero rubio del doce (sí, también hablaré de él).

Todo su cuerpo decía cromosomas XX y su cara decía otra. Esperen, que aún no les he contado la peor o mejor parte, depende tu punto de vista. Su rostro era idéntico al mío. Para todos fue una sorpresa que comenzáramos a salir. Y yo, siendo todo un romántico empedernido, no pude evitar la oportunidad de conquistarla. Algo que no fue tan difícil como pensaba.

Las cosas entre nosotros se dieron muy bien. Muchos se sorprendían de que no hiciera algo para taparle el rostro (algunas personas pueden ser muy crueles. Pobres almas condenadas a las llamas del infierno) pero no era necesario. Para mí era la… lo que sea que fuese, perfecta.

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que estaba loca? Bueno, lo descubrí la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad. Tenía una especie de fetiche con los cuchillos cerca de mis partes privadas que hasta la fecha me causa escalofríos. Supe en ese momento que debía terminar con ella. Ojalá hubiera sido así de fácil.

Otra de mis cualidades es ser valiente, no tener miedo a nada, que ningún obstáculo sea lo suficientemente grande para que lo pueda vencer. Sin embargo, existe una delgada línea entre ser valiente y ser estúpido. Así que si planeas cortar con una chica que está loca y le gustan los cuchillos, busca la mejor opción. Para mí, esa puerta de oportunidad y llena de esperanza fue mi penúltima cosecha.

— Escucha, Kassile… esto no es fácil de decir.

— Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, osito cosito — su voz chillona no ayudaba nada a su apariencia. Después de que me escuchara en la cama gimiendo mi propio nombre y después de explicarle que me excitaba conmigo mismo (porque con este cuerpo, ¿quién no lo haría?) decidió que era una fantástica idea cortarse el cabello para parecerse más a mí y darme el gusto. Pobre, definitivamente la ha pasado mal.

— Voy a presentarme voluntario en esta edición — parpadeo varias veces para que mis ojos se vean con algo de lágrimas. Espero y no sea tan inteligente para darse cuenta de que como actor me muero de hambre—. Por eso te pido, que no me esperes. Conoce a alguien más, se feliz.

— ¿Y si me presento voluntaria también?

— ¿Harías eso?

— Por estar contigo, cualquier cosa — sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso.

Afortunadamente es usado el "primero las damas" y Kassile no aguarda un segundo para subir al escenario. Siquiera noto a quien han nombrado como tributo masculino cuando me doy la vuelta. Ese día tuve un merecido auto _high five._

No hace falta decir que Kassile no logró regresar. Estuve a punto de cambiarme de distrito cuando llegó a los diez finalistas. Lo último que supe de ella fue que creía que los tiburones eran vegetarianos. Tonta se nace.

Era casi imposible que un día no me viese en el espejo. Amaba la forma en la que mis brazos eran más y más grandes. Apenas y resistía la tensión sexual que se fue creando entre el espejo y yo. Una vez no lo soporté y simplemente fui por ello a darle el mejor beso de su vida, que también fue el beso que nunca olvidaré. Tuvieron que coserme la frente, al parecer los espejos no son tan resistentes a los ataques de pasión desenfrenada como uno pensaría.

Era difícil satisfacer mis necesidades en la cama cuando solo era uno. Plan B: consigue una chica y apaga las luces.

— Cato, si tuvieras más flexibilidad no me habría lastimado el cuello.

— Si tuviera más flexibilidad no te necesitaría a ti.

Así de sencillo, así de romántico.

En mi última cosecha las cosas cambiaron. Ese año si fui voluntario, al igual que una chica de mi colegio. No dudaba de las habilidades de Clove, pero con ese tamaño cuando se enojaba parecía más una ardilla furiosa que otra cosa. La primera vez que se lo dije no pareció muy feliz.

— Una ardilla que puede cortarte el cuello antes de que notes que tenía un cuchillo.

Había algo en su personalidad que me atraía. Y al poco tiempo lo descubrí: éramos iguales. No casi gemelos como Kassile y yo. La misma persona en diferente cuerpo.

Sus pecas parecían infinitas. Su cabello, aunque no era rubio y sé que si se lo preguntara aceptaría a teñirse, estaba muy bien cuidado. Se los dice un experto.

Siempre he creído que ella sentía algo por mí, porque seamos sinceros, ¿quién la culparía? Hubiéramos sido la pareja perfecta porque ambos somos perfectos (Clove no tanto en el físico, nada que no se pueda arreglar). No había forma de que ella me rechazara, porque como dije, éramos como dos gotas de agua y eso sería como rechazarme a mí mismo. Y sé que algún día eso pasará, pero me lo imagino más viniendo de Hannah Montana que de la ardillita.

Me gustaría decir que la persona que me enseñó que es el amor verdadero fue Clove. Que lo nuestro apenas duró días pero se sentía como si toda la vida hubiéramos estado juntos.

No fue así.

Ese puesto se lo llevó Peeta Mellark.

Al principio todos le seguíamos la corriente a cualquier cosa que decía por dos razones. La primera y más clara que el agua. El chico iba a morir. Hasta ahora sigo sin comprender como no se ahogó en la tina del baño. No era tonto, solo algo torpe. Y la segunda, en varios años, cuando muriera sé que Peeta iría al cielo y con toda esa onda del panadero me podría hacer pasteles de nube. Me convenía no romper los lazos de amistad.

Hasta la fecha, y algo que ni la ciencia puede explicar es que le vio a la chica. Es terca, arisca, su cara parece un constante "chupé un limón" y en la escala del cero al Cato, donde cero es el mínimo y Cato el máximo, se lleva un dos y siendo generosos.

Como fuera, me ayudó a comprender que el amor es paciente y bondadoso. Como cuando él declaró sus sentimientos por la chica de su distrito. El amor no es envidioso, ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza (excepto en la cama), no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor (obviamente a Katniss le falta algo de amor). El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta (Sí, también soy poeta. Se puede tener todo el paquete).

Y con eso desperté de mi realidad. Todos estos años no buscaba a personas parecidas a mí porque me podrían entender mejor. Era porque muy en el fondo sabía lo que quería. Alguien tan fabuloso como yo. Cosa triste es que no lo encontraría porque no hay nadie que sea igual o más fabuloso que yo. Una lástima.

Clove murió a manos de un chico grande. Uno de mis mayores oponentes. Lo único que me entristece es no haber sido yo la última persona que le dio duro contra la pared. Me queda el consuelo de que no lo disfrutó.

La verdad no había muchas posibilidades de que ella le ganase. Era una ardilla, diminuta y sin ningún cuchillo, siendo aplastada por… lo que sea que se supone le gana a las ardillas. Ley de la naturaleza, eres toda una perra.

Y aquí estoy ahora, tomando por el cuello al que me enseñó a amar sin haberlo amado.

— Vamos, dispara. De todas formas ya estoy muerto — le digo, y no de forma literal. Son uno y medio contra mí. La chica puede quererlo, pero no tanto como desea regresar a casa.

— Aun puedo hacerlo. Aun puedo matar a uno más — y aunque les parezca sorprendente no hablo del panadero.

¿Han leído esas historias donde dos amantes no pueden estar juntos y deciden terminar con su vida en señal de su incondicional amor el uno por el otro? Apuesto a que sí. Algo parecido está a punto de pasar.

— Es todo lo que sé hacer. Traer honor a mi distrito. No importa qué — y para los que preguntan, sí, sí noté el dedo de Peeta haciéndole señas a Katniss. El chico no es nada discreto. Hubiera sido mejor si me marcara una x con un plumón, se notaba menos.

Porque Cato puede ser muchas cosas pero un ganador no es una de ellas. Solo piénsenlo, si quedo vencedor eso significa amar a un loco con traumas por los juegos. Lo siento, pero no gracias. Merezco algo mejor que yo.

La flecha enterrada marca el final de una era. Y el mejor romance entre una persona que se haya visto en los juegos ha dado por terminado.


End file.
